


It Just Kind Of Happened.

by wentzcakes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Babyboy!Patrick, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Pete Wentz, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Pete Wentz, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzcakes/pseuds/wentzcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete becomes Patrick's caretaker without either of them realizing it. </p><p> ((If Daddy and baby boy relationships bother you, do not read))</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Kind Of Happened.

It was around 3 AM at night. Pete lay in his bunk above Patrick’s wide awake, as he had skipped his sleeping pills that night. He could plainly hear Patrick shuffling and cursing every once in awhile. He /knew/ Patrick had lied to him about going to bed early. Patrick had been waking up extremely late, which was normal, but usually he at least looked well rested. When Pete had confronted him about it, he denied staying up late, so thus the skipping of his medicine, he needed Patrick to stop doing this to himself. It wasn’t healthy, and if he had to literally take away his laptop so he could sleep, he would. 

Pete hopped out of his bunk, all of Patrick’s sounds abruptly ceasing, except for the shuffling of some blankets, then silence. Patrick was scared that Pete would find out that he had lied, so he stuffed his laptop under his blankets and then pulled them over his own head so he appeared to be asleep. Patrick began to even out his breaths, knowing he would fool Pete, he probably just had to pee after all. 

Pete yanked back the curtain to his bunk as Patrick continued to fake sleep. Pete rolled his eyes, nudging him. 

“I know you’re awake dipshit.” Pete says, pulling the blankets off of his head abruptly. Patrick still tried to fake it, but he’d jumped a little from the cold air. He rubbed his eyes, pretending to just wake up instead. 

“Pete…?” He asks, trying to sound as out of it as possible. Pete just laughs. 

“Nice try, but I’ve been listening to you all night, I /knew/ you were lying. So- hand it over. Your laptop.” He says, not seeming to expect an argument. 

Patrick clutched the laptop to his chest, shaking his head. He was so close to finishing the bridge. He just needed a few more hours. Pete raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s almost 3:30 in the morning. Give me the laptop or else I’ll throw all of the last pumpkin squares from your mom out the window.” Pete said calmly. Patrick immediately handed his laptop over remorsefully. Pete took it from him gently. 

“Thanks Trick. Now go to sleep okay? Your bedtime is 11 now. No arguments. You aren’t getting enough sleep and I want you healthy.” Pete states as he hops back up into his bunk, closing the curtain. 

Patrick was kind of in shock. Did he just give him a /bedtime/? He wasn’t fucking 12! But he was also kind of shocked that it didn’t bother him. Pete was right. And he trusted him. He sighed and then rolled over, going to sleep quickly, dreaming about Pete asking him to do more simple things. He woke up feeling weird from enjoying it so much. 

Pete opened his curtain, smiling a bit. "It’s 11 AM. Rise and shine.” He says, smile way too wide for Patrick being so tired. Patrick just groaned and turned on his side. Pete huffed, and tugged him again, stating, “You’re not sleeping anymore, you’ll be even more tired if you do at this point. Get up.”

Patrick felt it again. That flutter in his stomach from just these simple demands. The way he would state them gave him butterflies, and slightly giddy. He liked feeling this cared for. He smiled a bit and slid out of bed. Pete beamed at him.

“Thanks Trick. So, I’m taking your laptop at 10:55 tonight, if you don’t go to sleep I’ll just keep it all day tomorrow.” He says as he walks into the kitchen. Patrick follows behind him, nodding numbly, mumbling, “Yeah sure, that’s fine….”

Did he even realize what he was doing to Patrick? He assumed it was just a game he was playing because he was bored. He didn’t mind really, at least it wasn’t trying to see who would be the most upset from having his gross sweaty hoodies from after shows thrown into their bunks. His bed smelled for days. 

Patrick sat down at the table in the tiny kitchenette, not hungry again. He hadn’t been in a while. He was usually eating only about one or two meals a day, so he just watched Pete eat his cereal in silence while they watched an episode of Twilight Zone from one of the CD’s Joe had brought. 

The day went on, they relaxed until sound check, then played the show. Patrick thought it was okay, but Pete was practically bouncing with energy. Patrick immediately went to his bunk, drawing the curtain closed and not eating dinner. It was about 10 he figured. He opened his laptop per usual, before Pete knocked on the wood beside his curtain. When you have such a small cramped space to share with so many people, you learn to have courtesy for the small things, including when someone’s curtain was closed. 

The most awkward thing, Patrick thought, is when you could hear someone else getting off. You could tell the other was trying to remain quiet, but /everyone/ could hear as they all lay still in their bunks, staring at the ceiling. However, Pete didn’t even try to remain quiet. Maybe it was just because he was directly below him, but he swore Pete was trying to be loud on purpose. Patrick actually knew how to remain quiet, or so he thought. Pete was only loud so that he could hear Patrick come, learning long ago that he would get off when he heard Pete. 

“Uh, yeah?” Patrick asked, opening the curtain a few inches. Pete had a plate with his favorite sandwich, chips, and a pumpkin square on it. He handed it to Patrick and closed the curtain. Patrick glanced at the plate, and then ate it down happily. 

Pete lay in his bunk, thinking. He didn’t know why he was acting like this toward Patrick. Just, everything else seemed to be falling apart, with him being the reason why. It felt good being able to do this for Patrick. To keep him healthy. He could tell that it was brimming over to it being more than just a concerned friend, but he wasn’t sure what it was yet. He knew he was going to keep it up until Patrick got tired of it however. 

At exactly 10:55, Patrick handed over his laptop, biting at his thumbnail a bit. He was anxious about not having it by him. Which was stupid, but he was glad he would be getting more sleep for sure. 

Pete took the laptop and placed it where it wouldn’t fall, before reaching out and taking his thumb out of his mouth gently, saying gently, “Don’t want you to mess up your pretty skin. Now go to sleep hm?” 

Patrick swallowed and nodded. “Yeah I can do that. Any-anything else?” He asked politely. He liked this feeling of… Of pleasing Pete. It made him feel somewhat good about himself that he could make this one person happy, which is what he wanted. He also liked the slightly controlling aspect. It put his mind to rest about some negativity that always swarmed inside of it. 

Pete thought for a moment. “Oh, go to the bathroom before you sleep so you won’t wake up in the middle of the night. That’s all I think. Tell me when you’re done.” He says, closing the curtain. 

Patrick does so quickly, returning to tell him. “Uhm. I- Yeah. Can I go to sleep now?” Patrick asks from outside the closed curtain. Pete makes a small humming sound before saying, “Of course. Thanks for doing all that, good night.” In a low voice that Patrick loved. 

Patrick crawled into his bunk, quickly falling asleep, feeling content with how this whole thing was going. 

About a week later, Pete telling Patrick what to do and basically taking care of him was normal. The weird looks from Joe and Andy were ceasing every time Pete asked Patrick to, “Eat one more spoonful, I know you’re still hungry. Want you healthy yeah?” And then Patrick would nod, because Pete was right. Like always. And he would finish the bowl until he was full. Then he’d head back to his bunk, and today Pete crawled in with him after lunch. Patrick watched him endearingly. This was new. 

Pete calmly moved to straddle Patrick. Patrick watched calmly, knowing he would let him do anything he wanted. He started to get an overwhelming sense of safeness when he was around Pete. He kept his hands down because it just felt like he should. Pete would tell him if he was allowed to. 

Pete then pushed up Patrick’s shirt, palms sliding along the pale roundness of his tummy. He loved it. He stared at it briefly, before looking back up at Patrick, smiling a bit. “Look, now that you’re eating better, you look more healthy huh?” He said, running his hands along the sides of his stomach. Patrick shivered. He wasn’t entirely sure what Pete meant. He felt like he’s gained a tiny bit of weight that he knew was only visible to him since he started eating every meal, but then again he had lost a lot while he wasn’t eating. But he really didn’t mind. Pete praised him for it, and he obviously liked it. So, Patrick smiled back. 

“So I’ve been doing good?” He asks carefully, slightly nervous. Pete smiled a bit, leaning down to kiss his tummy as Patrick giggled a little from the feeling. Pete squeezed his chubby hips once before pulling his shirt back down gently. 

Pete stayed in his bunk while Patrick was on his laptop, scrolling through some random stuff. Pete had told him he could be on it right now, so it was fine. After a while, he ran into a really mean paragraph about him. It was filled with many gay slurs and calling him overweight. Patrick’s breath hitched, and Pete turned to look at him curiously. He had been on his sidekick, but he set it aside, studying Patrick’s face. He could tell he was clearly upset. He glanced at the laptop, reading the first sentence of the post before shutting the laptop lid, sitting up and cradling Patrick to his chest, shushing him and rubbing his back. Patrick was crying, trying to keep it quiet. Pete wished he was paying attention so he could have stopped him from reading that stupid post. 

Patrick’s breath picked up a bit as his mind reran the words over and over. He sobbed quietly, knowing they were true. Pete looked down at his boy- Patrick sadly. Pete froze briefly. His boy? What? He set it aside and instead tried to soothe Patrick. He tilted up his chin and looked into his watery eyes. 

“Nothing of what they said is true. Okay?” He said reassuringly. Patrick’s breath hitched again, but kept his eyes trained on Pete’s. “Y-Yeah… Do you really mean that?” He asks softly. Pete smiles and rubs his thumb across his bottom lip, saying sweetly, “I really do.” Patrick doesn’t realize what he’s doing before it’s carried out. He opens his mouth just a tiny bit and takes Pete’s thumb into it, sucking lightly. 

Pete watches curiously. He didn’t mind, really. He moved into a better position so that Patrick was sitting across his thighs, back against Pete’s chest, continuing to suck his thumb. It felt too good to take it out. It was calming him in a way. He relaxed further into Pete’s chest and Pete watched adoringly. His boy. He realized what’d been going on the past week. He’d become Patrick’s caretaker. He smiled a bit, running a hand through his hair. He’d talk about it when he woke up. For now, he encircled his spare arm around his baby’s tummy, pulling him in closer. Patrick hummed a bit contently, relaxing into the touch. He felt so safe. He never wanted this to end, especially when Pete began rubbing circles into his stomach with his thumb slowly. He quickly drifted off to sleep. He knew he should be more concerned with what was happening between the two of them, but all he felt was a warm glow in his chest. 

When Patrick woke back up, Pete’s thumb was gone and he huffed a bit. Pete chuckled.  
“Hello prince.” Pete says with a smile plastered on his face. Patrick turned around on his lap to face him.

“Your legs are asleep aren’t they?” Patrick says, hinting at a smile. Pete nods. “Oh yeah. Have been for about the past hour.”

Patrick rolls his eyes. Pete takes in a breath, “Can we talk about… I guess what’s happening between us?” He asks sincerely.

Patrick’s heart stops. He was going to end it. He knew he was going to. 

“Yeah sure what’s up Pete?” Patrick manages to get out calmly. 

Pete ruffles his hair a bit. “Nothing bad. Promise. Just… Okay. So we’ve kind’ve become like… Well I’ve become your caretaker without really realizing what was happening right? Which is fine. Really. I love it a lot. But... I just need to ask. You’re my baby boy right…?”He had a rough idea of how this sort of thing worked. 

Patrick paused briefly before saying innocently, “I-Yeah. I would love that.” He places a hand on Pete’s chest, exhaling before looking into his eyes. 

“And you’re my Daddy right?” Patrick asks, hoping he hadn’t messed up everything with that one word. Pete pulled Patrick in lovingly. “Yes I am. I’m always gonna be here for you, and take care of you… I’d love to be your Daddy. And I’m so glad you’re my sweet baby boy.” Pete says happily. 

Patrick giggles and nuzzles into him a bit more. “You’re already the best Daddy ever.” He states sincerely. 

Pete hums in response before murmuring, “Love you baby boy.” Patrick just nodded. Everything finally felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry if this wasn't that great. I'm going to check for grammar and everything later haha, so sorry. Leave feedback? Thx swood doods.


End file.
